Chapter11. Mecha Maddness Part 2
by Jolteon998
Summary: The initial attack against the freedom fighters begins from Mechajolteon


  
MechaMadness  
Part 2  
  
In the freedom fighters hospital Sonic is being checked up on by Dr. Quack. "Well   
the good news is that, Sonic, your leg isn't broken it's just dislocated. All we need to do  
is to just pop it back into place. It's as easy as that" Dr. Quack stated. "Well let's get  
it over with" Sonic cautiously said. Rotar and Dr. Quack. grabbed both ends of the towel   
and wrapped it around Sonic leg and leg area. Then they pulled as hard as they could.   
"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Sonic screamed as his leg snapped back into place. "Their now you can easily   
walk again" Dr. Quack said happily. Sonic whispered to Sally "I don't know what was so easy  
about that".  
  
Meanwhile MechaJolteon started to enter the area around the mobian forest as   
Robotnik was tracking him. "We have a metal object incoming at a fast speed!" Rotar yelled   
as his perimeter tracking system went crazy. "It's Jolteon!" Said Hershey in a worried tone.  
"Rotar!, activate the jamming system!" Sally commanded. "You got it!" Rotar replied as he   
turned the machine on.   
  
At the main tower of Robotropolis Snivley and Robotnik were chuckling as   
MechaJolteon grew nearer to leading Robotnik to their secret hidden base. "He's almost   
there, I can taste it!" Robotnik said extremely happy. Then all of a sudden the screen just  
turns to static. "What!! NO!!!, NO!!! I was SO close!" Robotnik shouted bashing his   
console. "But the good news is we can still communicate with him" Snivley said reassuringly.  
"Well ask him where he is!" Robotnik fired back.  
  
Meanwhile back at The Knothole Village. "Come in Jolteon repeat come in!"   
MechaJolteon's communicator blared. "This is MechaJolteon" He replied. "Give your position"   
Snively said to Jolteon. "I am located at UGHN!!" MechaJolteon said as his radio was shot by  
Bunnie's arm cannons. "I can't let ya'll spread'n that round!" She said to MechaJolteon.   
"Engaged, Returning Fire!"As MechaJolteon blasted Bunnie with his arm cannons. Luckily she   
landed into Rotars arms. MechaJolteon then went on to destroy the village. "We have to stop  
him!" Sally shouted. "But how? No Mobian alone can stop Jolteon now!" Sonic replied. "Hey!  
I have an idea" Sally shouted. "Rotar!, do you still have that old Roboticizer we stole   
from Robotnik?" Sally asked. "Yes I think we do" Rotar replied. "I'll go get it" Rotar ran   
of to get it. "Sonic!" Sally shouted. "Yeah!" Sonic replied. "Have you ever wanted to beat   
up Jolteon?" Sally calmy asked. "Of course" Sonic replied quickly. At that moment Rotar   
came back with the Roboticizer. "Hop in and have it out with Jolteon" Sally said to him.   
Sonic hesitatedly jumped in.  
  
FWOOSHHHH! As house after house went up in flames. MechaJolteon torched each   
building and then saw that the civilians were escaping by the Rebel troops. MechaJolteon   
flew over and targeted one of the troops. The trooper turned around. It was Hershey.   
MechaJolteon raised his arms to fire but waited for almost three minutes then lowered them.  
"What am I doing?" MechaJolteon asked himself. "Maybe I Can help you with That!" a robotic  
voice said behind him. MechaJolteon turned around and was immediately punched in the   
faceplate by MechaSonic. MechaJolteon shook it off and blasted MechaSonic with his hand   
blasters. MechaSonic evaded the attack and picked up MechaJolteon and threw him back to   
Robotropolis. "If I go down you go with me" with that MechaJolteon activated a heavy magnet  
in his chest pulling MechaSonic towards him. He plowed into him as they flew at   
Robotropolis. SHABOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!! A massive explosion comes up from Robotropolis.   
"JOLTEON!!!!!!" Hershey screams in horror. "SONIC!!!!" Sally yelled as she started to cry.   
As the rest of the group stared in astonishment as they saw there to best warriors go up in  
flames.  
  
Are Jolteon and Sonic Truly Dead? Did Robotnik also go up in flames? To find out Read the   
next issue of Sonic the Hedgehog  
  



End file.
